Written in the Stars
by ShalilyQueen
Summary: Pantherlily takes Shagotte out on date but where he takes her is more beautiful than she could have ever dream of. Fluff


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairytail or its characters. Fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

 **Stargazing AU**

 **Summary:** Lily takes Shagotte on a picnic date at night. He takes her to a place where she has never been deep in the woods and what he shows her is far beyond what she could ever imagine.

 _AN: This one-shot was inspired by the song_ _ **"Written in the Stars" by The Girl and The DreamCatcher**_ _. If you haven't heard of it, you should totally go listen to it! It's AWESOME!_

 _ **~Enjoy the Fluff**_

 **Written in the Stars**

 ** _You can feel it, I can feel it like we're both awake and dreaming~ Ohohoh~ohohoh~_**

"Lily, where are you taking me?" A sweet feminine voice questioned the man that lead her by the hand in a dark forest. It was a moonless night making it extra dark and with all the trees around them, she could barely see the sky above. In his other hand, Lily held a flashlight, lighting their way through the darkened woods.

"It's a surprise, Shagotte. If I told you it would ruin it." The tall man gave her a firm squeeze on her hand to let her know that she was safe with him. He turned to give her a smile that made a wave of fuzz rise up inside her. His gold panther-like eyes glowed in the night and only added to his already dark stunning features. She knew he wouldn't let any harm come to her.

 ** _There's nowhere else we rather be, we're making our own history~ Ohohoh~ohohoh~_**

That night was filled with sounds. The crickets and the owls seemed to sing to their blooming love song as the couple walked. They hadn't been walking long maybe ten minutes max. But all she knew was, as long as she was with him, she didn't care to be anywhere else in the world.

Lily had suggested this night picnic a few days ago. The thought had never crossed her mind before, but he insisted. The night wasn't too hot and wasn't too cold and he said he knew the absolute perfect spot they could go to. Hooked around her wrist was a rather large picnic basket that Lily was so generous enough to pack for their date.

 ** _'Cause we're a pager turner, heart murmur, science fiction fantasy~ Ohohoh~ohohoh~_**

She couldn't wait to see it. The way he described it was as if it was part of a fairy tale, a fantasy world entirely.

"We're almost there," she heard him say. They walked for a couple more minutes then he suddenly stopped. Shagotte looked at him with a confused expression.

"Why did you stop?" she asked. A deep chuckle rang from Lily's throat.

"We're here." Shagotte looked around but only trees surrounded them. Yet the night was still young it was still quite dark with the branches blocking out the sky. Lily chuckled again noticing her confusion. "Right beyond these trees." He pointed towards a thick stretch of woods with his flashlight. He looked back at her. "Now, I want you to close your eyes."

Shagotte had to admit this made her nervous. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. Why was she so afraid? She brought her hand up to her purity ring that was held by a thin silver chain around her neck. She meddled with necklace anxiously. Lily gazed down at her discomforted expression.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Shagotte looked up at him biting her lip before answering his question.

Shagotte looked up at him biting her lip before answering his question.

"No, nothing at all, it's just, I-I mean," She stuttered over her words. Shagotte hated feeling this way in front of him like she couldn't trust him. They had been dating for a little over ten months. She knew he would never hurt her, but why did she keep feeling this way? She looked down in shame. Shagotte felt his large warm hand touch her cheek causing her to look up into his handsome face once more.

"Trust me." he seemed to read her mind. He took Shagotte by the hand again. "Now close your eyes."

 ** _We can go to the moon and back, to the moon and back without ever leaving~_**

She took a deep breath obeying his command. The night was already dark enough without the moon and with the trees in the way she could barely see the stars. Having her eyes closed only made the endeavor more frightening.

She suddenly felt her feet being lifted off the ground, causing a mini squeal to leave her lips.

"It's ok, it's ok. I got you," Lily's voice assured her. She felt his arms safely under her legs and shoulders. She placed the picnic basket in her lap, then wrapped her arms around his neck. She heard the leaves crack under his footsteps and the sound of the peppers grew louder with every breath that moved his chest. She heard the rustle of leaves in the trees as he carried her. The further he walked the softer his steps became as if the terrain had changed. Lily suddenly came to a complete stop. He took a deep breath. She felt one of his arms slowly set her on the ground and at the same time felt the basket taken from her lap. She smelled the air around her. The scent was wonderful and fresh like morning dew. She shifted her feet on the ground. It felt like they have gone away from the forest completely, because what she felt tickling her sandaled feet definitely wasn't what she had felt before.

"You can open them now." Shagotte opened her eyes. They widened as an inaudible gasp escaped her lips. What was in front of her was so beautifully impossible…she was speechless.

 ** _We're right here and we're gonna write the story. Written in the stars like graffiti, can't ignore it~_**

They were standing in a field of beautiful white and lavender orchids that seem to grow as far as her eyes could see but that's not what stopped her in her tracks. When she looked up into the sky it was no longer covered by the branches of the trees but now was on full display showing off a wondrous majority of gorgeous stars. The night had been dark under the trees but the sky was filled with so many stars it was turned a baby blue. The night sky sparkled and shimmered. Shagotte was overcome with the power and size of these stars, compared to her own she was practically gazing at a galaxy of giants. She walked further away from the trees they had come out of and spun slowly, taking in every blue twinkling dot she could but soon becoming dizzy. She faltered in her step a little, her neck still craned up as far as it could go. She heard Lily chuckle from behind her. She turned to find him giving her a loving smile.

"You should see how beautiful you look right now." Shagotte's face started to burn red. Lily walked up beside her. Then looked up to the stars. She followed his lead and looked up once more admiring its ethereal beauty. It's as if she could see light years away into the galaxies. As if she had a front row seat to all the specks of shooting stars in the universe.

 ** _Light years and you'll see the comets falling, this is the moment where it all began~_**

Slender arms wrapped themselves around Lily's body. He straightened his posture then looked down at her. Shagotte buried her face into his shirt. Her muffled words could barely be heard for how tight she clung to him. He gave a deep chuckle wrapping one of his arms around her and bending down to give her a kiss on the top of her hair. She looked up to him with a huge smile on her face as a light blush played on her cheeks.

"Thank you. For bringing me here." Lily smiled at her as he placed a hand on her cheek. His ran his thumb against her angel soft, and snow pale cheek.

"You're welcome. I wanted it to be a surprise." Lily bent down once more and placed a gentle peck on her cheek. "Now shall we start our meal? I'm sure you're hungry." As if queued by his words he heard the low rumble of her stomach confirming his theory.

"Yes, I am." She admitted shyly. Another rumble sounded and Shagotte hugged herself trying but failing to block out the noise. Lily let out a deep laugh. He took a blanket out of the picnic basket to lay it on the ground then offers Shagotte his hand. The spot Lily had chosen had the blanket resting on top of a hill so Shagotte got a perfect view of the forest below them in the distance and the stars that silhouetted the trees. Lily smiled brightly, showing off his pearly whites and causing her stomach to flutter. She almost couldn't breathe, but she stepped forward and let Lily take her hand gently then pull her onto his lap where he wrapped his arms around her. There was a cold breeze but he was so warm she hardly felt it.

"You comfortable?" he whispered close to her ears. His deep voice made goosebumps form on her arms.

"Lily! That tickles." A fit of giggles left her mouth only causing the smile on his face to grow bigger. She nodded, letting him know her answer.

 ** _They'll see it written in the stars, They'll see it written in the stars, They'll see it written in the stars~_** ** _We were here~ We were here~_**

Lily began pulling food out of the basket with one hand while the other kept a firm hold around her waist and to her own hand. She looked up into the stars again. Suddenly the surprise melted into quiet beauty and enjoyment as she found constellations in the sky. The scorpion, the dragon, Ursa Minor…but if Shagotte looked closer and squinted her eyes. She could make her own constellations.

"Look at that one!" she shouted suddenly pointing above her. Lily murmured out of his concentration and followed the line of her arm. "It's a bunny. See it's tail?"

Lily chuckled. "It's almost as cute as you." Shagotte blushed then Lily looked again to the stars. "See that one?" He pointed and her gaze followed him to an expanse of stars. She believed her grandfather had once told her when stars form clusters like that it means it's an arm of the spiral galaxy itself. Lily's finger traced out a small portion of it, the stars fanned out like feathers. "It's your missing angel wing. See I knew you came from the heavens."

Shagotte's blush could not have been any more severe. She couldn't turn her head or look him in the eye, still trying to process what he just said or if he truly meant it. Subconsciously she played with the ring on her necklace and hid her face. He let go of her hand only to trace her angel wing birthmark through the lacy neckline of her shirt. "I would pluck those stars from the sky if it meant you could have both wings. That way you can fly and never fall."

There it was again. Lily being too romantic for his own good. She found the courage to face him and gave him a sweet smile. "Only if you fly with me. That's all I care about."

Lily flashed her a toothy smile. He grabbed two cups from the basket and poured the small bottle of sparkling cider they had. He offered Shagotte a cup and held up his own in a toast.

"Here's to flying and soaring. Together for eternity."

"To the moon and back." Their cups bumped and they each took a sip.

They sat there in the field for quite a while. They both were silent but content in each other's company. Shagotte had begun to relax more as she leaned her back further into Lily's chest while eating their picnic dinner. His heart was pounding fast as he gazed at her, she probably could hear it as well as she could hear a beating drum.

She looked up to the sky as if she was mesmerized by its splendor and magnificence. He couldn't blame her, he was the same way when his parents had taken him here many years before. Shagotte sighed admiringly.

"Lily?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"How did you know about a place like this?" Lily looked up to the sky, reminiscing on the past and his beginning history with this field.

 ** _Every single hero has to start out looking like me and you~ Ohohoh~ ohohoh~_**

He gave a chuckle.

"My parents brought me here…before they passed. It was a place they found together a long time ago. They said when I was born they took me here for the first time." He lowered his head. "When I was seven they took me here for the last time." Shagotte climbed out of his lap and turned to look at him. Her eyes were sad and filled with sympathy for him. She took his hand in hers and grasped them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know this place was such a memento for you." She lowered her eyes ashamed of herself. Lily lifted her chin with his hand. He gave her the biggest smile, Shagotte could've sworn she saw something sparkle in those enchanting eyes of his.

"Don't be. There's nothing to be sorry about." He removed his hand then took a deep breath and fell on his back across the blanket to get a better view of the millions of lights floating above them. "After my parents died and I was sent to the orphanage, I would often sneak out and run away to this place. It's probably the only reason I know where it is today. It would help me clear my head." Lily felt Shagotte's body heat near him as she laid beside him on the blanket. He turned to look at her. He felt her take his hand once again. She intertwined her small fragile fingers into his dark calloused ones. She glances at their hands then back into his eyes. Her fluttering eyelashes made his heart skip a beat.

"You can keep going," she whispered softly, curling her pink lips into a radiate smile. He couldn't look away from her gorgeous face. She seemed to glow like the stars and it left him at a loss for words. She must have noticed his facial expression because her giggle broke him out of the alluded trance.

 ** _So nevermind excuses, we can do this if you really want to~ Ohohoh~ohohoh~_**

He nodded. He faced back up to the sky with his hand still intertwined with hers.

"I loved coming here," he continued. "It was hard living in the orphanage, I hated it. I was bullied a lot. At the time, I didn't have anywhere else I could go. I was alone." He inhaled a deep breath then released it. "This is really all I have left in memory of them. I haven't told anyone about this place." He turned to see her eyes wide in astonishment.

"I'm the only one that you have taken here?" Her voice was high and her cheeks glowed rosy in the light of the stars. He loved making her blush. She looked so adorable when she did. Lily pulled the back of her hand towards his lips then kissed it. His lips lingered on her hand for a few seconds before he separated them.

"Yes, you are." His lips brushed against her hand as he spoke his words. "As far as I know, you and I are the only ones who know of this place."

 ** _Yeah~ We can go all around the world, all around the world, we're not even dreaming~_**

Shagotte looked at him lovingly. "It's such an honor." Lily saw her eyes suddenly lower in shame. "I'm sorry for doubting you." Shagotte gazed at their hands to avoid eye contact. Lily just smiled and pecked her hand once more.

"It's ok. I don't blame you. I understand why you would. Heck, even I would have doubts about me if I were in your shoes. So you have nothing to be sorry for."

Shagotte let out a sigh of relief and her smile sparkled before him once more.

"Thank you." She turned her head back up to the stars.

Lily stared at her, again entranced by her beauty. Her long white hair shined in the night. She looked like a goddess from a dream. Shagotte's soft heavenly features captivated his full attention. Her eyes gleamed with reflections of stardust and were illuminated with clusters as if the sky she was looking at had transferred itself into her silver-gray eyes, he was looking right at the core of its wonder.

 _'How could she get any more beautiful than she is now?'_ He placed his free hand in his pocket grabbing a little black box. He gripped it into his fist as if he was thinking.

 ** _We're right here and we're going to write a story. Written in stars like graffiti, can't ignore it~_**

Shagotte brought her free hand up to her necklace fiddling with the jewel as she looked into the stars. She was lost in thought. But to Lily, it looked as if she was staring into a sea of diamonds, rubies, and sapphires. She removed her hand from her necklace then placed it against her lips blocking a tired yawn. She spotted shooting star soaring above the atmosphere.

 _'It wouldn't do any harm to wish on a star,'_ she thought and slowly closed eyes breathing in the night air with bliss.

 ** _Light years and you'll see the comets falling this is the moment where it all began~_**

Shagotte felt a gentle squeeze on her hand. She shot her eyes open and turned to look into Lily's golden irises tiredly. She let out another yawn her eyes watering in the process.

She saw nothing but love in those eyes of his save for a hint of an anxiety. She rose a thin eyebrow at him. Why does he look so nervous?

"What's wrong?" she asked. He averted his eyes from her's. She kind of thought it was cute how a man like him could act so shy. She let out another yawn. Shagotte giggled. "Oh dear, excuse me. I must be really tired." Lily made eye contact with her once more as if he was examining her eyes for something but she couldn't really figure out what.

"Lily?" the man flinched at the sound of Shagotte's smooth voice.

"Yes?" He replied. She flashed a dazzling smile at him.

"As much as I would love to stay here and stare at the stars all night, It's getting quite late, may we go?"

 ** _They'll see it written in the stars, They'll see it written in the stars, They'll see it written in the stars…~_**

"Of course." Lily sat up from his laying position letting go of their intertwined fingers.

He stretched his arms over his head hearing his muscles crack. He stood up on his feet then reached his hand towards her to help her up. When their hands touched it felt like an electric current jolted through his body. She never failed in making him feel this way. He pulled her up and started collecting the picnic blanket and food then putting it in the basket. He analyzed the air around him noticing the temperature had dropped significantly. He noticed Shagotte rubbing her bare arms. He acted immediately and took off his coat wrapping it around her body without a second thought. Shagotte looked up at him again, those same star-flushed eyes taking his breath away once more.

"Warmer?" he asked. Shagotte nodded.

"Yes."

He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Good." He gripped the basket more securely in his hands. "Let's go." He felt a soft hand capture his stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait, um. I want to give you something while we're here." Shagotte looked away a tinted red appearing on her cheeks. He turned around, giving her his full attention.

"Yes, what is it." She leaned towards him grasping at his shoulders. She raised up on the balls of her feet and closed her eyes rising up to his lips. Lily placed his free hand behind her head then leaned down eliminating the gap between them.

Oh how much he loved the feeling of her lips, the softness and the taste of her kiwi lipgloss that she wore just for him. Lily pulled her closer breathing in through his nose and getting a whiff of her perfume. Another cold breeze stirred their atmosphere sending her long hair flying around them in a vortex of petals, silver strands and leaves.

They slowly separated, the rapturous feeling of the kiss still lingering on their lips. She stood back flat on her feet and looked down at the ground straighten the jacket on her shoulders.

"Let's go now." She squeaked as she grabbed her necklace fiddling with it, trying but failing to hide her blush. Lily chuckled then grabbed her hand with an elated smile making his scar stretch.

"Yes. Let's go." He looked back up to the stars. This place had left its memories in him but he had left memories here too. He could see them, written in the stars and constellations. He connected each dot in his mind and his smile grew wide enough to make his cheeks hurt.

 ** _We were here~ We were here~_**

* * *

 ** _~ShalilyQueen_**


End file.
